Nos pertenecemos
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: La vida de ella le pertenecía a él desde el momento en que dejo de ser su psiquiatra para ser su cómplice, y la vida de él le pertenecía a ella desde el momento en que comenzó a sentir más de lo que tenía planeado sentir por quien sea. De alguna extraña y bizarra manera ambos se pertenecían. (Dedicado a mi amiga: Mermaind of ice ¡Reto cumplido!)


**Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Fic dedicado a: Mermaind of ice.**

 **(Sé que tarde milenios pero finalmente te hago entrega de este reto, ojala te guste amiga mía)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

Los últimos rayos del sol habían terminado de esconderse, la luna finalmente había salido y la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre las obscuras calles de Gotham mientras la brisa del viento soplaba agresivamente. Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría los pocos ciudadanos que se encontraban entre las calles corrían despavoridos intentando resguardarse del agua, incluso todos los villanos parecían temerle a salir y ser mojados esa noche, todos… menos una hermosa rubia de preciosos ojos azulados.

La jovencita de dos coletas se encontraba sentada sobre una silla de ruedas con la mirada perdida en la profunda obscuridad de la ciudad desde su ventana abierta en lo alto de aquel viejo edificio donde actualmente vivía. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo ya estar completamente mojada tanto del rostro como del cuerpo gracias a la intensidad de la tormenta, recordando una y otra vez como había terminado con la pierna enyesada nuevamente.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su encantador rostro, había sido hace casi dos meses en una noche lluviosa igual a esa.

Durante la huida de un asalto al banco de Gotham la chica en ese entonces disfrazada de Arlequín había fallado en una de sus acrobacias para ingresar al automóvil de su amado Joker, pero no había sido realmente su culpa ya que todo había estado perfectamente calculado para que cayera en el asiento del copiloto, tampoco era la culpa de Batman o la estúpida de Batgirl atacándola con sus costosos juguetes… No, en realidad la culpa había sido de ese estúpido payaso de pacotilla, cara pintada y traidor que sin tener la menor consideración había acelerado el auto a toda velocidad.

"¡Lo siento preciosa pero tengo prisa!"

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras del joker mientras la abandonaba de nuevo a su suerte y soltaba una de sus bien conocidas carcajadas. Dejando tras de sí a una muy herida Harley, y no precisamente por la pierna rota.

Ante esa situación el caballero de la noche continúo con la persecución mientras Batgirl prefería llevarse a la novia del Joker para que obtuviera la atención médica correspondiente antes de que regresara al psiquiátrico de Arkham, donde estaba segura de que pasaría otra larga temporada.

Pero cuan equivocada estaba la chica murciélago pues apenas había pasado un mes cuando el mismísimo Batman había ordenado que se le dieran nuevamente su libertad a la rubia, con la única condición de que en cuanto sanara completamente de su fractura se marchara de la ciudad para siempre.

Harley ante la idea estaba totalmente de acuerdo por lo que no dudo en aceptar aquella condición, y no solo eso pues también prometía no llamar la atención en lo más mínimo y no verse involucrada en ningún crimen.

Nadie pensó que la psicótica chica cumpliría con el trato pero para la sorpresa de todos y por primera vez la ex delincuente estaba obedeciendo todas las reglas impuestas para conservar su libertad, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?... Solo Batman, ella y los doctores que la habían atendido esa noche sabían la respuesta.

El terrorífico ruido de un trueno resonó en todo Gotham mientras iluminaba cada rincón.

La linda jovencita volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta de que nuevamente el llanto amenazaba en salir de sus ojos, por lo que intentando controlarse una de sus manos acaricio dulcemente su vientre.

Tal vez para el príncipe payaso del crimen aquel bebe no significaría nada más que un simple estorbo al igual que el amor que ella le tenía, pero para Harleen aquella criatura representaba lo más valioso del mundo, el producto del amor que le tenía a su tan amado y odiado Joker, el regreso de su cordura y la fe, la añoranza y la esperanza a una vida real, una vida feliz y tranquila.

-No te preocupes amorcito, mami no dejara que te pase nada –susurro Harley contagiándose de una extraña tranquilidad que solo podía transmitirle ese retoño dentro de ella.

Su tranquilidad murió instantáneamente al escuchar el ruido de unos pasos acercándose a ella lentamente. Asustada miro hacia la penumbra de su departamento.

-¿Batman? ¿Eres tú? –pregunto intentando que su voz no temblara.

Poco a poco la figura de un hombre salió a la luz revelando de quien se trataba y el corazón de la rubia se detuvo.

-Oh lo siento cariño, respuesta equivocada ¿Quieres volverlo a intentar? –se mofo el intruso sonriendo burlesco.

Paralizada la chica no daba crédito a lo que veía, frente a ella se encontraba su mayor tormento, el hombre al que tanto amaba, tanto temía... y tanto odiaba. El Joker, con su siempre llamativa apariencia de payaso, la piel anormalmente de color blanco y el cabello verde perfectamente peinado.

-¿Qué pasa Harley? ¿Te comió la lengua el murciélago? –Continúo riendo divertido al verla en ese estado – ¿O será acaso que no te da gusto verme? –Pregunto cambiando repentinamente su tono de voz alegre a uno amenazante mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella –Seria una verdadera pena, yo si me siento muy feliz de volver a verte linda –añadió esta vez de forma sugestiva mientras miraba indiscretamente su pequeña pijama, la cual estaba completamente mojada y se adhería a su piel dejándolo ver perfectamente su delicado cuerpo.

Sonriendo torcidamente el As de bandidos se inclinó hacia ella y sin tener la mínima consideración hacia su pierna herida la obligo a ponerse de pie para después atraerla a su cuerpo y abrazarla de la cintura con fuerza. Ignorando como la lluvia comenzaba a mojarlo también.

Sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a besarla con violencia, ahogando el quejido de dolor que soltaba ella ante el punzante dolor de su pierna.

Pronto el desagradable dolor fue remplazado por un terrible calor que recorría todo su interior, agitando las mariposas en su estómago y acelerando su corazón a una velocidad insospechable.

Sin poder evitarlo, un gemido de placer escapo de sus labios al sentir como el Joker mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, logrando hacerlo sangrar para después pasar su lengua sobre este probando el metálico sabor de la sangre.

¿Pero cómo era posible? ¡Cuánto dolor y satisfacción podía tener un solo beso! No lo entendía y no era capaz de buscarle una explicación razonable. Fue solo hasta que sintió un enorme bulto dentro del pantalón del villano contra su estómago que logro reaccionar empujándolo y cayendo al suelo en el acto.

Rápidamente Harley logro ponerse de pie y retrocedió con cautela mientras el peliverde la miraba sonriendo egocéntricamente. No era ningún tonto, sabía que a pesar de su inesperada reacción la chica lo deseaba tanto como el a ella, lo cual era demasiado odioso de admitir en voz alta a pesar de que su cuerpo no podía negarlo.

De igual forma, el Joker no era alguien que toleraba un "No" por respuesta, si él quería algo lo obtenía por las buenas o por las malas y en ese momento quería de regreso a Harley.

-Vamos nena, no me digas que sigues molesta por haber fallado esa noche.

Ella frunció el ceño ofendida.

-¡Yo no falle, tú te fuiste! ¡Me abandonaste!

El soltó una carcajada acercándose de nuevo, haciéndola retroceder hasta que su cuerpo choco contra la pared, muy cerca de un pequeño buro de madera. Sin dudarlo la chica abrió el primer cajón y saco un revolver para apuntarle, felicitándose mentalmente por guardar varios de esos alrededor de todo el lugar.

-¡Aléjate de mí! -grito la temblorosa voz de Harley mientras sostenía el arma en medio de la obscuridad.

La carcajada del payaso se detuvo pero la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios.

-No seas tontita Harley, dale eso a papi -pido dulcemente mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella -Tu y yo sabemos que no eres capaz de dañarme.

Al escuchar aquello la rubia frunció el ceño sintiéndose impotente ante su aquella afirmación, que para su desgracia era cierta. Ella no podía dañarlo ¿O sí? En el pasado se había dado valor varias veces para matarlo pero por alguna razón siempre terminaba fallando y volvían a estar junto, sin embargo ahora no estaba sola… En esta ocasión no podía darse el lujo de caer en sus garras, no podía fallar ¡No tenía que fallar!.

Su bebe la necesitaba, y seguramente el Joker en su furia ante la noticia no permitiría que naciera.

-Se equivoca señor J, puedo hacerlo y lo haré si no se marchas... No dejare que me haga más daño –Hablo finalmente sin mostrar un ápice de miedo.

La sonrisa del villano se extendió aún más de forma terrorífica.

-¿Yo? ¿Dañarte a ti linda? No sé de qué hablas -se encoje de hombros despreocupado -Jamás podría dañarte.

-¡Mientes! –grito colérica.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico en negarlo? ¡No tenía vergüenza! Ja, ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Claro que no! El Joker no tenía vergüenza. Solo trataba de engatusarla nuevamente para después divertirse a su costa.

-Vamos nena, te extraño... vuelve a casa –hablo de nuevo el peliverde mientras le extendía la mano.

Harley lo mira dudosa mientras sentía cada vez más pesada el arma. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Sería posible que su pudin la extrañara? No, eso tenía que ser una trampa… Él no la amaba, a ella le hubiese gustado que si pero la triste realidad era que solo la utilizaba cuando la necesitaba. Y dolía, realmente dolía mucho recuperar la cordura y saber que su amor valía menos que un trozo de mierda para el villano.

-No, no lo haré... –respondió mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y sentía un nudo en su garganta.

El ceño del Joker se frunció mientras gruñía ya irritado.

-¡Mira Harley, vas a venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas! ¡Tú decides! -grito erizando cada vello de su piel, sin embargo ella no se movió -De acuerdo -comenzó a reír levemente mientras sacaba otro revolver de su saco morado para después apuntarle - Es tu ultima oportunidad cariño, baja eso y ven conmigo, te perdonare por este ridículo berrinche y por haber arruinado mis planes como siempre ¿Ves cómo soy considerado contigo? ¡Fingiremos que nada ocurrió! –dijo lo último con voz alegre en un intento de convencerla.

Ella negó con la cabeza a pesar de los deseos que tenia de lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Harley? ¿Acaso no te importa que nuestro hijo crezca sin un padre? –pregunto dramáticamente. Los ojos color zafiro de la rubia se abrieron desmesuradamente ante las palabras del peliverde.

-¿Cómo es que..?

-¿Cómo lo supe? ¡Cariño estás hablando con el mejor villano de Gotham! ¿Realmente tú y la rata voladora creyeron que podían engañarme?

-Pero…

-Sabes, te has portado muy mal últimamente-la interrumpió mirándola con furia contenida –Primero se te olvida que eres mía y buscas otras camas teniendo la mía, luego arruinas magistralmente todos mis planes y ahora… ¡Intentas quitarme a mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! –grito furioso disparándole a un jarrón que se encontraba sobre el mueble de madera que estaba a su lado. La chica cerro los ojos y soltó un grito de terror –Entiende algo muñeca, no hay nadie que le quite lo que es suyo al Joker ¡Nadie, mucho menos tú! ¿Te quedo claro? –sonrió victorioso.

-¡Estas equivocado, este también es mi hijo y jamás voy a permitir que lo veas! ¡No necesito de ti para criarlo, puedo hacerlo sola o conseguir alguien mucho mejor que tu! –Exploto furiosa ante sus palabras -¡Ahora lárgate o te vuelo la cabeza!

La respuesta logro que el hombre de cabellos verdes borrara su sonrisa y quitara el seguro del arma para acercarse a ella de manera peligrosa. Harley se apresuró a quitar el seguro también.

-¡Nadie podrá superarme, jamás! ¡Nadie lograra causarte todo lo que yo he logrado! –exclamo sumamente orgulloso.

-Es verdad, nadie podrá causarme tanto dolor…

-¡Ni tanta pasión o diversión! ¿O ya olvidaste lo que es sentirme dentro de ti? Tal vez podría recordártelo.

Al escuchar aquello Harley sintió como su intimidad se humedecía, no podía evitarlo, el solo recordar todas aquellas veces en las que el señor J la había hecho suya lograban excitarla de inmediato. El recordar su miembro erecto dentro de ella, su lengua a lo largo de su intimidad o simplemente sus largos dedos masturbándola mientras se divertía escuchándola rogarle por más.

-Lo que no olvido son tus puños -respondió llorando mientras sacudía la cabeza, intentando olvidar todo aquello y tomando acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no bajar el arma y volver a su lado.

-Nos divertíamos juntos.

-¡No, tú te reías de mí! –Exclamo entre lágrimas –Arruinaste mi vida y me volviste igual que tú pero ya no más, no puedo seguir con esto…

-¡Tonterías, yo no te hice como yo, tú ya eras así! Estabas hecha para mí, te faltaban los mismos tornillos que a mí ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte por ello? –la interrumpió con una mezcla entre vanidad y fastidio.

Odiaba pelear con su linda Arlequín, él no era conocido por ser un hombre paciente y cuando las cosas no se solucionaban pronto con ella solo le apetecía matarla, por lo cual en esos momentos y con un arma cargada de por medio no era una buena idea que lo enfureciera.

-Por favor señor J, déjeme libre… -rogó la rubia esperando un poco de piedad por parte del payaso que ante la petición comenzó a reír como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¡Eres tan graciosa muñeca! –Exclamo entre risas -¡Un verdadero genio de los chistes! Y tal vez lo haría pero hay un pequeño problema con tu petición… –Su risa se detuvo abruptamente –Dentro de ti aún tienes a mi hijo, y no voy a permitir que te lo lleves... Él es mi heredero.

Harley sintió como todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Ahora lo entendía todo, su pudin había regresado por ella gracias al bebe, pero no porque realmente la amara ni por que deseara tener una familia… No, lo que realmente quería el Arlequín del odio era un heredero, alguien puro que pudiera corromper para transformarlo en un nuevo Joker, a su imagen y semejanza.

Y ella como siempre, solo era el arma que usaría para lograrlo.

Pero esta vez no iba a cooperar con el, Batman decía que su hijo era inocente de los crímenes de ambos y podía tener un vida mejor si ella realmente se esforzaba en protegerlo. ¡Y por dios que lo haría!

-No esta vez no lo harás payaso de pacotilla, este hijo no será como tu ni como yo lo fui contigo… El será un buen ciudadano, tendrá un trabajo normal y una familia ¡Jamás permitiré que sepa quién es su padre!

El Joker la miro muy impresionado y después le sonrió con dulzura. Pocas veces su chica lo desafiaba de esa forma y cuando lo hacía era porque alguien cizañaba en su contra, en este caso no tenia que ser un genio para saber que esa ridícula "idea de un futuro" era del murciélago. Si bien era cociente de que la rubia estaba molesta en el fondo confiaba que al igual que siempre terminaría perdonándolo.

-Oh mi pobre Harley, ¿Qué mierdas te ha metido Batman en la cabeza? ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas las veces que me pediste tener un hijo para nuestra familia feliz?

-Si pero tú siempre decías que no, decías que para ti sería un estorbo un niño y yo me volvería una inútil –le recordó con profunda tristeza –Aunque pensándolo bien, siempre decías que yo ya era un estorbo para ti…

El Joker la miro inexpresivo. La chica tenía razón, para ser sincero sabía que esa era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para deshacerse de ella y de ese bebe pero por alguna razón no quería.

¿Cómo explicarle que ella no le estorbaba en esos momentos? Si no que más bien le hacía falta.

Conseguir a otra Harley era imposible, lo había intentado varias veces en el pasado y recientemente en su ultima separación pero siempre resultaba un enorme fracaso. No por la falta de candidatas ya que siempre había chicas lo suficientemente estúpidas para desear ocupar su lugar, el problema real era que nadie, nadie podía ser como ella, solo eran patéticas imitadoras, verdaderas inútiles a su lado que no conseguían causar nada en él.

¡Y no mentía! Lo había intentado pero ninguna despertaba en el absolutamente nada. Por más que fueran cariñosas no lograban hártalo tanto como ella, por más provocativas que intentaran ser en la cama no conseguían excitarlo, por más que intentaran complacerlo en todo lo que hacía para el no representaban nada. Eso sin contar con que no se atrevían a participar en sus retorcidos planes por miedo a lastimarse.

No había pasión, no había diversión, ni esos fastidiosos sentimientos que lograban alterarlo tanto, hasta el punto de querer matarla para dejar de sentirlos.

Y a pesar de todo, estaba dispuesto a no buscarla convencido de que tarde o temprano ella misma escaparía de Arkham y volvería a su lado como una adicta a la droga, inconsciente de que su insoportable presencia era más necesaria para el de lo que admitiría en toda su vida.

Así fue como días después se comenzó a rumorar que su bella secuaz ya no se encontraba encerrada, y el Joker sin dudarlo despidió a las ridículas candidatas esperando que de alguna forma lograra encontrarlo y volver a su lado rogándole que la perdonara o simplemente lanzándose a sus brazos para dedicarle un beso destinado a incendiar cada célula de su cuerpo. Sin embargo pasaron las semanas y ella no daba señales de buscarlo, de hecho ni siquiera daba señales de vida por lo que no le quedo más opciones al príncipe payaso del crimen que investigar que carajos estaba ocurriendo.

Fingiendo que tenía intenciones de un nuevo robo y la necesitaba como chivo expiatorio envió a sus hombres a visitar Arkham, sin saber que regresaría con una noticia que cambiaría completamente su forma de ver las cosas...

¡Harley Quinn estaba embarazada!... Ahora la pregunta era ¿Quién era el padre?...

No podía confiar en ser el pues aún tenía muy grabado en sus recuerdos el amorío que había tenido con Deadshot. ¿Acaso lo habría vuelto a engañar?

Furioso el Joker no dudo en hacerles una pequeña "Visita" a los médicos que la habían atendido para obligarlos a que le hiciera una prueba de paternidad. Harley coopero con ellos sin sospechar las verdaderas intenciones de los médicos y una vez que los resultados salieron el peliverde pudo volver a respirar tranquilo.

Ese bebe era suyo, era su hijo.

Eso podía ser algo o muy bueno o muy malo, dependiendo desde el ángulo que lo viera. Después de un minuto perdido entre sus pensamientos el Joker por fin se dio cuenta de que no podía imaginar como la madre de su hijo a nadie más que no fuera Harley. No había una sola mujer que fuera digna de aquel puesto, excepto su bella arlequín.

Riendo a carcajadas de alegría el payaso había guardado el resultado en su gabardina y después de eso se había encargado de quemar aquella bodega abandonada donde tenía prisioneros a los doctores. Quemándolos vivos, deleitándose con sus gritos y soñando en poder hacer todo aquello en el futuro acompañado de su pequeño Junior y su mujer.

Sin embargo, ahora teniéndola frente a él todo estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-Escúchame Harley, si no vienes conmigo no volverás a ver la luz del día.

-¿Pero por qué señor J? ¡Yo y este bebe no le importamos realmente! ¿Es por qué no encuentra a nadie más imbécil que yo para tener un hijo suyo? ¡Dígamelo!

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez loca! Tú y ese bebe son míos, son de mi propiedad y los prefiero muertos que lejos de mi ¡No estoy jugando! –grito a todo pulmón disparando muy cerca de ella, logrando asustarla y desprender un pedazo de la pared.

.El sonido de unas patrullas se escuchó a lo lejos, acercándose cada vez mas. Lo mas probable es que algún vecino había llamado a la policía por los disparos.

-No tardara en llegar Batman –susurro ella mirándolo suplicante mientras continuaba apuntándole con el arma de fuego.

-Tengo el tiempo suficiente para huir contigo o matarte e irme, cariño.

-Te matare yo primero.

-No tienes el valor.

Ambos permanecieron mirándose en silencio, retándose con la mirada.

-Es verdad, tienes razón… -admitió ella bajando el arma y comenzando a reír como loca. El Joker sonrió triunfante –No tengo el valor de matarte, aun te amo, aun eres mi pastelito –añadió dejando de reír y mirándolo cariñosamente –Así que tendrás que matarme porque no iré contigo –Las expresiones alegres del peliverde se deformaron a una mueca de enfado - Pero antes dime… ¿Alguna vez logre que sintieras algo por mí? Solo dímelo... Necesito saberlo.

La furia desapareció del rostro del payaso y durante unos segundos permaneció paralizado sin saber exactamente qué decir. Si, sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, eso le quedaba claro pero ¿Qué era exactamente? ¿Odio? Muchísimo, ¿Piedad? A veces, ¿Estimación? Se podría decir que en el fondo la estimaba ¿O no?... ¿Deseo? Últimamente demasiado, ¿Amor?...

El Joker soltó una carcajada ante sus propios pensamientos, ¿Amor? ¡Qué estupidez más grande, él no era capaz de amar a nadie que no fuese el mismo! ¡Sería una locura!...

Un momento, ¿Había dicho locura? Estaba olvidando que la locura era algo muy común en el… Así que ahora viéndolo desde ese punto ¿Qué tan probable seria tener aquel sentimiento por la Rubia?

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras reía sosteniendo su estómago y bajando el arma ¿Acaso eran por el ataque de risa? Quería pensar que si, necesitaba pensar que sí.

Ahora todo le quedaba claro, esos malestares tan odiosos, esa debilidad por siempre terminar no matándola por más que lo intentaba.

Cuando dejo de reír miro los preciosos ojos azules de su bella arlequín que lo veía con profundo dolor y sin decir nada rompió con toda la distancia atrayéndola a su cuerpo para poder besar sus labios.

Era un beso urgente, un beso necesitado y desesperado que la chica no dudo en corresponder entre lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba del cuello… Porque ambos sabían que ese no era un beso cualquiera, era un beso de despedida.

Sin romper con el contacto ambos dejaron el arma en el estomago del contrario. El Joker sabiendo que esta vez su Arlequín no lo acompañaría y Harley sabiendo que no podía volver a su lado. Los dos conscientes de que esa era la mejor oportunidad que tendrían para acabar con la vida del otro, y así tener una oportunidad de tener un poco de libertad.

Libertad para olvidarse de Harley, los odiosos sentimientos que le tenia y esa debilidad que nadie mas era capaz de provocar en el.

Libertad para olvidar a su amado pudin y el deseo que siempre tenia con el de perder la cordura.

El ruido de dos balazos se escuchó en la habitación logrando detener el pasional beso de ambos, que sin poder evitarlo se miraron a los ojos soltando con dificultad una pequeña risa.

Segundos después, dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo… Ensangrentados y carentes de vida. Cada uno muy cerca del otro, con la mirada fija en los ojos del contrario y una sonrisa en los labios.

Un par de minutos después mientras los policías abrían el departamento y descubrían los cuerpos, desde la ventana un par de ojos a través de una máscara de murciélago observa la escena con pesar.

Era una lástima, pero suponía que debía de ser así.

El jamás tuvo las intenciones de matar al peliverde y sabía que nadie tendría el valor de hacerlo, nadie excepto ella… Y de alguna forma, le parecía lo más correcto.

¿Quién más podría matar al Joker que no fuera Harley Quinn? ¿Quién más podría matar a Harley Quinn que no fuera el Joker? Nadie.

La vida de ella le pertenecía a él desde el momento en que dejo de ser su psiquiatra para ser su cómplice, y la vida de él le pertenecía a ella desde el momento en que comenzó a sentir más de lo que tenía planeado sentir por quien sea. Olvidándose del plan que tenia y dejando que ella formara parte de el.

Sin duda, de alguna extraña y bizarra manera... Ambos se pertenecían.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Trate de ser lo más apegada posible a la personalidad del Joker y aquí supongo que refleje un poco de lo que me hubiese gustado que hiciera Harley: Levantar la voz.**

 **Jajaja, no se si me quedo muy mal este reto de mi amiga y lectora "Mermaind of ice" pero personalmente me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que le guste y no se desilusione.**

 **Y a los lectores del foro "Batman" Si salio muy mal o no les gusta... ¡Por favor no me maten! Me gusta mucho esta pareja, vi la serie de chiquita pero no soy una experta, espero no haber hecho mucho OC.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde..**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
